


Замечательный закон

by hirasava



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: Однополые браки теперь легальны и в Нью-Джерси. Уилсон хочет жениться.





	Замечательный закон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Wonderful Institution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021177) by [sassyjumper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyjumper/pseuds/sassyjumper). 



Хаус устало плелся к дому. Это был бесконечно долгий день судорог, неверной диагностики, насмешек, нытья и рвоты, и он, кажется, вот-вот развалится на куски.

Однако он мгновенно оживился у дверей квартиры, когда его окутали теплые ароматы индийской кухни.

Несколько недель назад Уилсон купил ступку и пестик, и с энтузиазмом принялся создавать собственную масалу*. Хаус целую неделю сыпал пошлыми каламбурами на тему давки и специй… И того, как выглядел пестик, когда им толкли в ступке… Снова и снова.

Уилсон выдержал все насмешки в своем раздражающем снисходительном стиле, и просто кормил Хауса супами, рагу и другими блюдами, сдобренными специями собственного производства. Спустя некоторое время, Хаус вынужден был признать, что уилсоновская масала — охрененно прекрасна.

Открывая дверь, Хаус почти улыбался. Но, переступив через порог, он столкнулся со взглядом Уилсона — тот стоял у рояля, сложив руки за спиной и глупо ухмылялся.

_О-о-о._

— Ты слышал новость? — взволнованно спросил Уилсон.

Хаус отложил трость в сторону и принялся снимать с себя пиджак.

— Поконкретнее, пожалуйста.

— Об однополых браках, — сказал Уилсон, взмахнув рукой так, словно пытался проиллюстрировать свои слова. — Теперь, законных и в Нью-Джерси.

Хаус бросил пиджак на диван, чем заработал хмурый взгляд от Уилсона.

— И что? — ответил он, обошел диван и плюхнулся на него.

Рука потянулась к бедру.

— И что? — недоуменно повторил Уилсон. — Это бесподобно, Хаус.

— Именно это ты и сказал мне прошлой ночью.

Уилсон закрыл глаза и сжал губы — одно из любимых выражений Хауса, отчасти потому, что тогда Уилсон молчал.

Но блаженная тишина долго не продлилась.

— Это победа в плане прав гомосексуалов, — сказал Уилсон, и лицо его приняло серьезное выражение. — И прав человека. Было бы неплохо, если бы и тебя это хоть немного затронуло.

Хаус поднял руки над головой.

— Гип-гип ура, геи! — он опустил руки и взглянул на Уилсона. — А теперь, могу я поужинать?

Уилсон пару секунд смотрел на него, затем покачал головой.

— По-твоему, после всех этих лет, я не должен удивляться.

— По-твоему, не должен, — согласился Хаус.

— Что ж, — сказал Уилсон, скрестив руки на груди, — я не удивлен. Я разочарован.

_Ой._

Хаус нахмурился.

— Что с тобой? Мы и так уже женаты. В чем дело?

Уилсон принялся мерить шагами комнату.

— Ну, я не знаю. В плане защиты прав, это весьма шатко. И кстати, — развернулся он к Хаусу, — мы не женаты. У нас _гражданский союз_.

— Ладно, пусть термин «гражданский» и вызывает сомнение, но мы точно состоим в союзе. Какая разница, как это называется?

Уилсон закатил глаза и снова принялся ходить по комнате.

— Это не просто название. Брак наделяет правами, а гражданские союзы — нет. И это дело принципа.

Он резко остановился и посмотрел на Хауса глазами «щенка-сиротки».

— Я хочу выйти замуж.

Хаус вздохнул и откинулся на диван.

— О, ради Бога. _Опять?_ Нью-Джерси не может просто… ну не знаю, повысить нас до этого уровня?

Уилсон покачал головой.

— Это же не полет в эконом-классе, который можно компенсировать бизнесом.

— Это туфта, — фыркнул Хаус. — Мы уже провели церемонию — даже полторы, вообще-то. Это должно учитываться.

— Да, — устало сказал Уилсон и плюхнуться на диван рядом с ним. — Но это, увы, не так. Я уже думал над этим, — он повернул голову в сторону Хауса. — Мне жаль, что приходится спрашивать тебя об этом, но ты выйдешь за меня?

Хаус пожевал губу. Если и было что-то особо ненавистное для Хауса, так это церемонии. Ну, ладно, если бы он мог выбрать всего одну вещь, которую ненавидел бы всем своим существом, это была бы капуста. Но церемония «наступала на пятки» капусте в списке ненависти Хауса, особенно когда в этом участвовали костюмы, галстуки, цветы и улыбочки.

Он посмотрел на Уилсона, который пристально разглядывал свои руки. По причинам, не всегда ему понятным, Уилсон находился в очень коротком списке того, что Хаус не ненавидел. На самом деле, он возглавлял этот список.

— Отлично, — проворчал Хаус. — Я женюсь на тебе. Но это в последний раз, приятель.

Уилсон посмотрел на него слегка удивленно и малость насторожено.

— Это… разумно. Хм, ты уверен?

Хаус старался выглядеть максимально раздраженным.

— Да. Налоговые льготы слишком заманчивы, чтобы остаться равнодушным.

Уилсон мягко улыбнулся.

— Хорошо. Мы можем просто пойти в мэрию. Никаких грандиозных представлений.

— Чертовски верно, абсолютно никаких, — Хаус скрестил руки на груди. — Я не обернусь в радужный флаг и не стану позировать для обложки «Принстон Регистер».

— Я понял, — Уилсон замялся и закусил губу. Хаус немедленно вычислил попытку демонстрации Уилсоном своих ямочек. — Но я думаю, было бы неплохо, если бы мы оба надели костюмы. Правда?

Хаус скривился.

— Я напялю костюм только, если ты вырядишься в платье.

Уилсон раздраженно вздохнул.

— Хаус, я ничего не сказал, когда ты надел футболку с логотипом «Ramones» на нашу церемонию заключения гражданского союза. Так сложно проявить чуточку уважения к нашей свадьбе? Каплю уважения к тому, что двое мужчин наконец-то могут вступить в брак…

Хаус застонал.

— Не начинай снова вещать о правах геев. А как же мое право на ношение повседневной одежды, когда и где мне угодно?

— Ага. Оригинальный проект Джефферсона гласит: «Жизнь, свобода и хаки».

— Ладно! — повысил голос Хаус. — Мы можем отложить этот спор на потом? Кажется, у тебя припрятана какая-нибудь штука, приправленная масалой, которой тебе не терпится накормить меня, да?

Уилсон покачал головой, но Хаус видел, что тот уже начал остывать.

— У меня на плите есть кичари, — признался он. — Накрывай на стол, — добавил Уилсон, а потом встал.

— Супер! — прощебетал Хаус, и отправился за ним на кухню. — А потом, может мой пестик и твоя ступочка смогут наколотить немного специй?

Уилсон остановился и оглянулся на него через плечо, и Хаус увидел, как лукаво блеснули глаза его почти-мужа.

— И зачем, по-твоему, я продолжаю пользоваться этой штукой перед тобой?

Хаус решил не прятать улыбку. В этот миг, он уже знал, что согласится на свадебный костюм. И подумал, что вполне сможет это пережить.

**Author's Note:**

> *Масала - фирменный индийский набор специй.


End file.
